Our Senpai's Wedding
by EndlessVolleyball
Summary: "They're getting married in 4 days." "What! Kageyama and Hinata and the 3rd years Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted in unison. "What..?" Asahi asked in concern. "Asahi-san the 2nd years will have a long exam in 4 days." Says Ennoshita with a worried face. "We can't attend the wedding?" Hinata sniffed and Yamaguchi nodded and looking sad. There's still hope.


Asahi smiled down at the 12 invitation letters in his hand. He flipped one letter and smiled more brightly when he saw the word _'Sawamura-Sugawara Nuptial'_printed in the middle of the letter.

_You are cordially invited _in_ the wedding of_

_Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi_

_We trust you will join us for_

_This most special occasion_

_-The Couple-_

"Gwaa! Asahi-san! What are you doing here! Hinata screeched as he hurtled towards the ex-ace.

"Asahi!" Nishinoya cried out in delight "You've come to see us?!"

"Umm..yeah..but….actually, I came here to give you guys these 11 letters" Tanaka snatched the letter out of Asahi's hand and read it aloud to the team.

"You are cordially invited in the wedd— WHAT?! WEDD—-"

"Tanaka lower your voice." Says Asahi who tries to stop Tanaka from shouting.

"Daichi-san and Suga-san invited us to their wedding! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tanaka cried out with happiness and tears in his eyes.

"WOW! I can't believe! Mama and Papa! "says Nishinoya with tears in his eyes.

"Asahi-san when will be Daichi-san and Suga-san's wedding?"Yachi asked excitedly while clinging in Shimizu's arm.

"They're getting married in 4 days."

"What?! Kageyama and Hinata and the 3rd years Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted in unison.

"What..?" Asahi asked in concern.

"Asahi-san the 2nd years will have a long exam in 4 days." Says Ennoshita with a worried face.

"_We can't attend the wedding_?" Hinata sniffed and Yamaguchi nodded and looking a little sad. Tsukki scoffed but shifted a little closer to his friend.

"I hate exams" Kageyama muttered. Tanaka nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry first years! Just do your best! And of course we can stop them from saying their wedding vows by shouting "HERE WE ARE!" it's just like "STOP THE WEDDING!" movies." Says Tanaka with a big grin on his face.

"We can't do that it's rude. And Me and Yamaguchi are smart, we can finish the exam easily, not like the king." Tsukki says.

"WHAT?! DID YOU SAY?!" the angry Kageyama asked.

"Oh please ,stop it guys. First years just do your best, okay. The wedding will start at 10:00 in the morning." says Asahi

"Are we going to practice or not?" one of the first years asked.

"He's worse than Kageyama." Ennoshita murmured.

"No one can be worse than Kageyama." Tanaka said with a grin, earning a scowl from the boy in question.

"Guys! Bye! Goodluck!" Asahi said and waving a goodbye to the team.

—

(Inside kageyama's classroom)

"This is so hard." Kageyama murmured while answering.

_(2x+54y)(4x-9y)_

"Is this called mental block or my brain just hates me…I'm not stupid…Hinata is the stupid one." Kageyama murmured

"Who's stupid Kageyama?" The teacher asked.

Kageyama is scared because he thinks that the teacher has telepathy power.

"No…sen—sei"

—

(1 hour and 6 minutes)

"Kageyama, are you finish? it's already 9:20"

"Uhmm, last 35 seconds sensei….OH!"

"Im finished sensei."

"Okay ,give me your paper."

Kageyama handed the paper to the teacher and he bow down his head to say goodbye.

When he leaves the classroom someone grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go to Hinata's classroom!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said in unison.

"Uh..okay"

—

(Hinata's classroom)

_23\. _ of radical expressions is done by multiplying the radicands._

_A. Division B. Subtraction C. Multiplication D. Addition_

"You studied Hinata, you can't forget it" he murmured while he encircled the letter C.

"Psssttttt..Hinata.." Hinata turned his head to the door and when he saw his senpai's and Kageyama peeking at his classroom door and when he saw Nishinoya holding 4 tuxedos.

Hinata's fighting spirit strengthen.

"They're waiting for me" Hinata smiled while looking back at the test paper.

(25 minutes letter)

"Sensei I'm done!" he raised his hand with the test paper.

"Okay ,you can go home now."

"Thanks sensei!"

Hinata opened the door and then Hinata's phone vibrates..

"Hello? Tanaka-san where are you?" Hinata asked with a worried voice.

"We're at the parking area at the school.. Hinata come here faster!"

"Okay! I will."

(Parking area)

"TADAAAA! I'M HERE! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" Hinata said.

"Shut up lousy shit." Kageyama murmured.

"Okay, so Ennoshita gave me this four tuxedos and it's for us and we're going to wear this at our senpais wedding and we need to look great!" Nishinoya says with his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Uhm.. Noya-san there's no time left to wear that's tuxedos and it's already 9:43, we can only brush our hairs and pat the creases in our uniform so all of us will look great." Kageyama suggests.

"Kageyama's right Yuu! We can go there even if we're not wearing tuxedos because we are invited and then the wedding place is not too far in this school, and I borrowed my sister's car."

"Okay! Let's get in!" says Nishinoya.

(Inside the car)

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finished their exam in just 16 minutes that's why they're so early in the wedding" says Nishinoya.

"Seriously. Is that true?" Tanaka asked while driving.

"Yeah! Ennoshita told me"

"Wow..Nishinoya can we cut off their heads and get their brains so we can be smart like them." Tanaka asked with a devil smile in his face.

"hihihihihihi..I hope so" Nishinoya says with a smirk on his face and at the back of the front seat, Kageyama and Hinata are fighting because of the comb.

—

(At the wedding place)

Suga forever remembers what Daichi says to him when they are still boyfriends talking about marriage things.

"_Suga, I will always tell you this. I'll wait for you down the aisle counting your steps, for you and I will be together. Never be parted forever and ever."_

_Suga giggled and kissed Daichi's cheek._

"_Daichi.." says Suga and he giggled " I'll walk to the altar to where you are smiling to the world like a shining star. To take your hands as I've never done, You and I will be one"_

"_Do you take Sawamura Daichi as your husband?" with a big grin on his face._

"_OF COURSE! I DO! Do you take Sugawara Koushi as your husband?" Koushi asked with happiness._

"_For the love of God Koushi! I do!" Then Daichi gave Suga a hug._

"Don't let me fall, Dad" Suga whispered. Kouchi pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly.

_One step at a time,_I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until my feet we're safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could counted on to be the blushing bride.

As soon my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second , I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of yellow gossamer ribbons. But I tore of my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs— blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd faces all focused on me— until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was barely conscious that Daichi's father stood beside him giving me a smile and Coach Ukai and Takeda and Kuroo and Asahi behind them both.

All I really saw was Daichi's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of euphoria.

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Kouchi's hand that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle.

The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to the rhythm of the music. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last. I was there. Daichi held out his hand. Kouchi took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Daichi's. I touched the cool miracle of his skin and I was home.

—

(At tanaka's car)

"Shit! It's so traffic..!" Tanaka said with an annoyed face.

"Look Ryu..There's a car accident over there." Nishinoya says

"We're already late! I don`t want to miss the Kissing part and also the vows." Hinata cried.

"The only thing to get out of this shit is too leave this car in the middle of the street and let's run to the venue." Kageyama suggests.

"WHAT?! LEAVE MY SISTER'S CAR IN MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" Tanaka asked with a horror on his face.

"Please tanaka-san…please.."Hinata begged

"OK! OK! OK! For our Mama and Papa!"

—-

(At the wedding place)

"We're already here, and I left my comb in the car" Kageyama says while patting the creases in his uniform.

"We look like shits." Nishinoya says "Look at Hinata's hair he looks like a lost shrimp! Hahahaha" Nishinoya hooted, doubling over in laughter.

"Well It doesn't matter to me that we look like shit's because I don't have a hair and the important thing is we're already here!" Tanaka says with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Our vows were unique, and then when the Father said his part, my world which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I looked into Daichi's shining eyes clear and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing mattered but that I could stay with him forever.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do" I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face. When it was his turn to, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do" he vowed.

Mr. Nekomata declared us husbands and Daichi's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears that blinding me. The surreal fact that this amazing person was_mine._His brownish eyes looked as if they would have tears, too, if such a thing were not possible.

"GO KISS SUGA-SAN GOOD DAICHI-SAN!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted in unison.

We turned our bodies to face our teammates.

"Oh! What are you guys doing there?! Go find a sit." Daichi shouted to them. They are still wearing their school uniforms and Hinata's hair is very ruffled.

"Captain! Kiss Suga-san with love!" Hinata shouted and then Kageyama slaps Hinata's back.

Then Daichi smiled at them then Daichi looked back at me "I will always kiss Koushi with love…pleasure also..hihihihihi." Daichi whispers and smirk.

"Daichi…they're waiting.." I whispered and blushed.

"They? Or Koushi can't wait?" Daichi asked in a teasing voice. He bent his head towards mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms—bouquet and all—-around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, time, the reason….only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

He began the kiss, and he had to end it; I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience. Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back—-too soon—to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. Then Daichi picks up Suga princess style during the wedding and he spins him around whilst .Suga wraps his arms around Daichi's neck, he keeps pleading to be put down but Suga secretly loves the feel of Daichi's strong arms.

"Best wedding?" Daichi asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes. But Daichi can you put me down..it's so embarrassing.." blushed Suga pleads Daichi.

"No I don't want to!" Daichi says. He sounded like a spoiled kid that time.

When the Daichi signalled the camera man to take a picture, he also called Asahi to tell them that Daichi wants to have a picture with his former team.

"1….2…..3…Smile!" the camera man shouted.

The wedding is very wonderful and memorable, especially when they saw the faces and smiles in the picture. Suga and Daichi doing the princess style. Tanaka and Nishinoya with big grins on their face. All of them smiled with exultation.

"Happiest day of my life!" Daichi shouted and kissed Suga's forehead and he puts Suga down.

"I love you Daichi." Says Suga and kissed Daichi's cheek. "I love you too Koushi" then he smiled. I'm so blessed that I own this man.

—-

(In the street somewhere in Karasuno)

Tanaka Saeko is walking in the streets of Karasuno and when she saw something familiar. She felt like her jaw falls. It's her car..left in the middle of the street.

"TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!" she shouted while running towards the car. "I'LL KILL YOU RYUNOSUKE!

author's note: I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! I really really love daisuga so much 3


End file.
